


Seared in Stone

by attackstance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackstance/pseuds/attackstance
Summary: When Ten helps a kindred soul lose his humanity, he doesn't expect to regain some of his in turn.





	Seared in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there demon porn it's me, ya boi.

A long time ago, far too long to give a number, an abbot lecturing a congregation of monks explained what it meant to feel “familiarity.”

He described it through sense – a rumbling stomach when smelling the aroma of baked sweets, shying away from a blade after suffering a single cut. He described it through emotion – a flower favored by a departed friend invoking sorrow, fear of marauders roaming the night keeping a cottage’s door bolted shut. The abbot said, to be familiar with the world is to connect with world, to share histories and brave the futures lurking forever in one’s peripherals. To be familiar is both joy and fury, vigor and infirmity, a cautious ally and an audacious adversary.

The abbot explained this, but Ten hadn’t understood. He sat outside the congregation listening behind the walls, a wayfarer seeking brief shelter in the abbey, and listened without gaining.

The only things familiar to Ten were hunger, and satiation.

That was in the beginning, before he learned _what_ he is and _why_ the abbot’s words hadn’t resonated, and it’s been centuries since. The abbey was burned to the ground and the monks with it, casualties in a territorial dispute between hostile states, and Ten…

Ten is sitting at the bar of a thinly populated pub, lazily batting the leg of his stool with his heel and sipping a sour drink.

The past doesn’t cross his mind often – there’s no reason for something like him to dwell on it – but today is different. He visits this pub regularly, the scorch of alcohol pleasing even if the buzz never hits him, and he expects a certain amount of energy from the humans around him, nothing that should pull his attention. But today is different.

He tastes the air around him again, already damp with the always restrained lust of man. There’s a spiciness on his tongue he’s never tasted, not the kind that teases his appetite yet it draws him in still.

A few stools down from where Ten is sitting, there’s a man hunched over the bar with a vibrant pink daquiri in front of him. It’s mostly untouched and the man’s gaunt fingers are distractedly tapping the glass, a once-bitten strawberry in his other hand. Ten can only see the stranger’s profile from where he’s sitting but he makes note of everything, the stranger’s full black attire and his carmine-colored hair that could easily be mistaken as a dye job.

Ten’s eyebrow quirks and he smiles, small first then a moment later stretching across his face. The man’s lifeforce doesn’t tempt him because he’s no _man_ at all, and that delights Ten more than anything has in a long while.

He hops off his stool and walks to instead sit right next to the stranger, facing him and blatantly staring at his face. The stranger is incredibly handsome up close, far too handsome to be human. The stranger doesn’t notice him at first, strong eyebrows drawn tight and his jaw absently chewing a piece of fruit. When he does, his shoulders flinch and his large amber-shaded eyes grow wide.

The corners of Ten’s eyes crinkle with mirth. “Hi!” he chirps, jovial despite the stranger’s surprise. “I’m Ten.”

The stranger frowns. “Uh. Hi?” he responds and immediately returns to his drink, silently dismissing Ten. He brings his strawberry to his lips just as Ten speaks again.

“You’ll never get rid of the hunger that way, y’know.”

It doesn’t fail to catch his attention. The stranger’s gaze snaps back to Ten, eyes narrowed. “What…what did you say?”

Ten’s grins toothily. “You’re hungry, aren’t ya? Starved like you haven’t eaten in days? Probably tried all your favorite foods to get rid of that feeling, but no matter how much you eat nothing fills you?”

The stranger stares at him in shock and his mouth flounders for words. Ten wagers he hit the mark exactly. “H-how did you – do I _know_ you?”

“Hey hey, no freebies.” Ten prods his own chest with his finger. “ _My_ name is Ten.” He gestures to the stranger pointedly, patiently.

“Oh. I’m, um, Taeyong,” the stranger tells him. Already, some of the cold exterior he wore at first has melted away.

Ten props his elbow on the bar and rests his cheek on his knuckles. Taeyong fidgets the longer Ten observes him. “Taeyong. It’s nice to finally meet a friend.”

“A…friend?” Taeyong parrots, then he really _looks_ at Ten with a wrinkle in his brow, likely noticing the unnaturally bright cerulean color of Ten’s irises and the silken blond hair above black. “Are you…?”

“Not human?” Ten finishes and Taeyong nearly jumps out of his seat, checking around them to make sure no one else is in earshot. The bartender is watching the highlights of a football game on the television set, the other patrons are either drunk or absorbed in conversations of their own. Ten laughs brightly at Taeyong’s panic. “What? Why so shy?”

“Shit. Holy shit.” Taeyong leans in close so he can whisper to Ten. “This – this is so insane. I just _woke_ _up_ on the roof of some hospital last week and I…I can’t remember anything but my name! Did it – was it the same for you?”

Ten hums, debating if he should tell Taeyong the full truth. “Something like that, yup,” he says and nods.

Taeyong exhales and massages his temple with his fingers, the stress of adjusting to rebirth probably the cause. Ten studies him, wondering if he accepted the rebirth any better than Taeyong. “I can’t. I can’t believe this. This can’t be real! There’s no – I just…thought I was sick or something. What _happened_ to me?”

“You died,” Ten tells Taeyong and grins at his stricken expression. There’s no point in sugarcoating it. “You died, and the Fallen Angel took your soul from Purgatory, made you one of his puppets. Only the darkest souls become demons, so you’re pretty special, huh?”

Taeyong shakes his head his head in denial, the beginnings of tears make his eyes shine in the dull ceiling lights. His fingers tremble against his cheek. “Died? No, that…that can’t be true. I-I haven’t done anything!”

Ten puffs out his bottom lip and nods derisively at every shake of Taeyong’s head. He doesn’t care that he’s being indelicate – frivolous emotions like unhappiness are deadweight on beings like them. “Mhm, it’s all true, buddy. You wouldn’t remember now, but you must’ve been a _preeetty_ disgusting fuck-up of a human to end up like this.”

“I wasn’t, I-I swear! I…”

Ten leans in close with a conspiring smirk. “Whaddya think you did, huh? Serial killer? Pedophile? Ooh, maybe you tortured animals to death? C’mon, don’t hold out on me. Spill!”

The piling accusations inevitably break Taeyong. He slumps over on the bar with his head clenched in his shuddering hands, his sobs choked as he sheds tears into his warm drink. The humans around them don’t glance his way, either uninterested or desensitized to the sight of a miserable drunk.

“Hey now, it’s not so bad,” Ten coos and pets the back of Taeyong’s head to console him. “You got to be reborn, so that’s like wiping the slate clean! Kinda. Plus, you get to be the best kind of demon. You and me, we’re a pair!”

It only makes Taeyong sink deeper into despair, he’s sniveling and pleading in broken whispers for the mercy he’ll never receive.

Ten huffs and slides out of his stool, realizing he won’t get anything out of Taeyong like this. He stoops close to Taeyong’s ear. “Well, you’re no fun today, but if you ever need help getting rid of that _hunger,_ come talk to me. M’kay?”

He pats Taeyong’s back as he passes by to leave the pub, Taeyong’s sobs silenced once the front door shuts.

Three days pass.

Ten skips down the sidewalk leading back to the pub, no intention of drinking anything this early in the evening. The weather is frigid this close to winter, the humans he passes are bundled in jackets and eye his simple t-shirt with concern. Ten doesn’t plan on wearing it for long.

When he reaches the crosswalk ahead of the pub, he sees, _feels_ a familiar figure lurking in front of the adjacent alleyway. Taeyong is slouched, hands jammed in his pockets and the hood of his sweatshirt covering most of his face. He’s wearing the same black clothes from the last time they met.

Ten doesn’t need to announce his presence. Taeyong’s attention locks on him before Ten can cross the road. Another three days without feeding and it seems Taeyong’s senses have grown desperate.

Ten stands in front of Taeyong, noticing his cheekbones are sharper than before, eyes a little duller, hair greasy and limp where it hangs from underneath his hood. “Hiya!” Ten greets. “You’re not breathing, y’know.”

Taeyong blinks slowly. “Wha?”

“Breathing?” To demonstrate, Ten exhales so the air fogs between them. “Humans breathe. If you you’re trying to blend in, you’ve gotta play the part.” After a moment, Taeyong takes his advice and lets out evenly paced breaths. “Good! So, were ya waiting for me?”

“Um, yeah. I…” Taeyong’s licks his chapped lips and clears his throat roughly. Ten waits patiently, rocking back and forth on his heels. He won’t give anything unless Taeyong’s bold enough to ask for it. “You said – the other day, you said you’d…help me? With this, uh, this hunger?”

Ten scrunches his face and hums, pretending to think hard on it, and nods. “Oh, you’re right. I did say something like that, didn’t I?”

“Please!” Taeyong’s voices edges on desperation, just what Ten hoped for. “Please, I’ll do anything if it gets rid of this… _awful_ fucking feeling. But, I-I can’t repay you – at least not now!” He grimaces sheepishly. “An old man gave me a little money after I woke up, but I used most of it staying in the sauna every night.”

“Ah, keep it. I don’t need your money.” Ten reaches to snag Taeyong’s clammy hand in his, holding it tight. “Just give me your word, you’ll go along with whatever I say. Got it?”

Taeyong is hesitant, the perky smile Ten wears probably doesn’t help, but eventually he nods. “All right. Thank you, Ten.”

“No problem. What’re friends for, right?” Ten tugs Taeyong behind him into the shadows of the alleyway. Taeyong doesn’t respond, but he has a small smile that speaks for him. When they’re well hidden, Ten grabs Taeyong’s other hand and holds both of them between their chests. “I might teach you how to do this.”

Taeyong frowns, confused. “How to do –?”

In an instant, their bodies evaporate into black mist.

When they reappear, they’re standing in the middle of a spacious condo. The floor-to-ceiling windows let in the golden glow of the setting sun, showing off how lavishly the unit is furnished.

Although Taeyong’s eyes are wide, he isn’t seeing the world around him. In the next moment, he drops to the floor with his head held between his hands, trembling and groaning as his body struggles against the shock of teleporting.

Ten tilts his head at the sight of Taeyong writhing. Perhaps he should’ve told Taeyong he’s never teleported two beings at once. “Yeesh. Guess I shouldn’t teach you after all.”

Taeyong recovers, shakily sitting up and willing the dizziness from his head, only to fall right back on his rear when he notices the two of them aren’t alone. “Wh-who’s he?”

Ten follows Taeyong’s gaze to the man sitting stiffly on the white sofa. “Oh, that’s Taeil. Don’t worry about him, he won’t bother us.”

Naturally, Taeyong doesn’t listen, frown growing suspicious the longer he stares. Taeil’s back is straight as a wooden plank, hands on his knees and feet flat on the floor. He’s staring straight ahead at the television set though it isn’t on with eyes hooded and unblinking, an unsettling smile sewn on his face. If it weren’t for the rises of his chest, he would resemble a well-made wax sculpture.

“Is he _alive?_ ” Taeyong asks without turning away.

“’Course he is, silly. He’s got a job and family and all that. He’s just,” Ten pauses to snap his fingers, “charmed.”

Taeyong slowly stands to his feet, huddled close to Ten. The sight of Taeil alone is enough to spook him. “And you make him…sit there?”

“Nah, this is just leisure time for him. He still eats and sleeps or whatever.” Ten shrugs, not concerned as long as Taeil’s steady flow of income isn’t in danger. “He’s got a great place, doesn’t he? I didn’t know you could make this much putting the poor on the street and selling their houses.”

Ten kicks his shoes off near the door and walks down the hallway, Taeyong placing his shoes neatly and following behind. “What other stuff can you do? Can I do things like that too?” Taeyong glances back at the living room and shivers. “Not that I would.”

“You’ve got a lot of questions, buddy. If I told you everything now, you’d get bored with me.” Ten stops beside the bathroom door and waits for Taeyong to catch up, then he shoves Taeyong inside and snickers when Taeyong stumbles over the carpet. “Shower. And don’t forget to moisturize your face!”

Taeyong doesn’t get a chance to speak before the door slams shut. Ten goes to the master bedroom with a whistled tune on his lips, puttering from the walk-in closet to the vanity and tossing everything he gathers onto the bed. He’s had Taeyong’s face in his mind since they first met, countless ideas for outfits and themes nagging him as he shopped around the mall with Taeil’s credit card.

As Ten is arranging makeup on the bed, Taeyong comes into the room in only a fluffy green robe and a towel vigorously drying his hair. His skin still steams from the shower, trails of water running down the dips of his throat. He eyes the collection of clothing and cosmetics on the bed and squints at Ten. “Is this...going to help me?”

“Of course!” Ten declares as he climbs on the bed, sitting on his calves with the cosmetics lined in front of him. “C’mere,” he instructs while patting the bed, having to pat even harder when Taeyong stands apprehensively near the door. “I said c’mere!”

Taeyong looks no less doubtful while crawling on the mattress, sitting cross-legged on the other side of the row of products. “I don’t really wear makeup,” Taeyong grumbles as Ten squeezes a cautious amount of primer onto his fingers.

“Too bad.” Ten smiles and works on smoothing his fingers over Taeyong’s skin. “You’ve gone too long without feeding and, well, you look like shit.” Taeyong’s brow furrows in a glare but Ten coos and caresses the tension away. “We want you to look pretty. Pretty bait is effective bait.”

“Feeding? _Bait?_ ”

“Yep. And quit scrunching your face!” The primer applied, Ten switches to brushing foundation evenly down to Taeyong’s neck. “See, you hit the jackpot when you died. You could’ve ended up a somnivore – they like killing humans in their dreams – or maybe one of those bratty jynx demons that make bridges collapse and the like, but _you_ get to be a lusteater instead. Not bad.”

Taeyong facial muscles twitch, Ten can tell he wants to frown more. Instead, he twists the strap of his robe tight in his hands. “I…I guess I don’t want to destroy any bridges, but I _eat_ lust now?”

“It’s totally not as bad as you’d think.” Ten waits until he’s finished rubbing in the concealer before he continues, grabbing a maroon eyeliner pencil to shade around Taeyong’s eyes as he explains. “Most demons are crazy ugly, but the Fallen Angel put our souls in human bodies. Good-looking ones, too. Makes it easier for us to attract other humans.”

“But how do we, uh…eat their lust?”

The corner of Ten’s lip quirks. “By fucking them. Duh.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he backs away from Ten’s hand. Ten rolls his eyes and follows after him to finish drawing. “You’re not serious.”

“Or we can get fucked by them, if you like that better. Drains the lifeforce either way.” Even after Ten finishes the eyeliner, Taeyong’s expression is still distraught. Ten puts the pencil aside and rises on all fours, putting their faces less than a breath away and startling Taeyong out of his thoughts.

“You don’t have to if you don’t like it. You’ll never die, but the hunger will only get worse. If it feels like you’re starving now, you’ll be in agony in a few more days, the kind of torture that makes you wanna split your own skull open. It’s the Fallen Angel’s way of punishing his puppets for not doing what he wants. You don’t want him angry at you, right?”

Taeyong’s swallow is audible. He shakes his head firmly. Ten winks at him and sits back down. “Good.”

 “…does it hurt them? The people – the humans we feed on?” Taeyong asks softly.

“Pf, you kidding? It’s the kind of pleasure humans die for.” Deliberately, Ten shoves a mirror in front of Taeyong’s face to distract him. “How’s it look so far?”

Taeyong takes the mirror, angling it this way and that to see his eyes in the light. “Huh,” he murmurs, nodding unconsciously in appreciation. “I look…nice.”

“Nice? You look _hot_ ,” Ten corrects as he snatches the mirror and tosses aside. He doesn’t expect the dust of pink over Taeyong’s cheeks, the small and bashful smile on his lips at Ten’s compliment. It’s a terribly human reaction, one Ten should think to scold Taeyong for it, but he doesn’t. He grins wide and jumps forwards, leaving a fleeting, sweet kiss to Taeyong’s lips.

Taeyong is left tripping over his own tongue when Ten sits back, the pink color spreads down his neck. “Wh-what the hell was that?”

“You’re cute.” Ten giggles when Taeyong is no less perplexed. “Now, hold still while I finish up.”

After both their faces are made over, Ten pushes Taeyong to the clothes strewn over the bed and tells him to choose an outfit. Taeyong picks through the clothes and tries to take only the black items until Ten slaps his hands away. Eventually, Ten chooses an outfit himself and forces Taeyong into the bathroom to change.

Ten finishes dressing himself just as Taeyong returns tugging the zipper of his red blouson up to his neck, which Ten immediately lowers below Taeyong’s bare chest with a chiding click of his tongue. “Shouldn’t I be wearing a shirt with this?” Taeyong sounds near whining.

“Nope!” Ten ignores Taeyong’s disgruntlement and steps back to admire him, impressed by how well Taeyong wears the fitted black jeans and matching white belt and shoes. Taeyong doesn’t hide how he checks Ten out as well, from his slim black dress pants up to his monochrome button-up. Ten poses with his hand gripping his nape. “Sexy, right?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, pretending he hadn’t been staring. “Where’re we going dressed like this?”

“Eager to have fun, eh?” Ten snatches Taeyong’s hands with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Ready?”

Taeyong panics and tries to free his hands. “No, wait, I don’t want –!”

They vanish from Ten’s bedroom and rematerialize under the dim lights of an empty public restroom. The door is closed, but the rhythmic vibrations from the other side rattle the walls of the toilet cubicles.

This time, Taeyong’s reaction to teleporting isn’t as severe. He leans heavily on Ten’s shoulder, vertigo leaving his legs unstable. Ten wraps an arm around Taeyong’s thin waist to keep him from collapsing, patting Taeyong’s hip idly until he recovers.

“Are we…in a club?” Taeyong asks once he’s well and walks toward the door slowly. He doesn’t know it himself, but Ten senses the flare of Taeyong’s soul, awakened by the wealth of energy so nearby. “There’s so many people. I can – I can feel them.” His hand hesitates to grasp the door handle, unnerved by his own surge of hunger. Ten pulls it open instead and guides them out.

The shift in atmosphere is immediate. The robust music pounds loudly enough to pressure their eardrums. The horde of lively bodies around them is blanketed in shadow, broken by the erratic flash of the colorful strobe lights above. Scorching heat thickens the air, damp with sweat and the sharp scent of liquor.

Taeyong doesn’t react to any of it, probably doesn’t notice it yet. The libidinous cloud around them is raw and untamed, an intoxicating mist that hazes their minds and seeps readily into their pores. Even after having lived so long, the dense and sweet energy reinvigorates Ten as if he’s never tasted it before, but he maintains his composure. Taeyong’s hands are in white-knuckled fists at his side, he breathes in until his lungs are fit to burst, his eyes slide shut and head rolls slowly, baring the long expanse of his neck and the thirsty bob of his throat.

The amber in Taeyong’s irises is glowing when his eyes snap open, too brilliant in the dark of the club. Ten cradles Taeyong’s face in his hands, pulls Taeyong down until their foreheads meet and their gazes are tethered. He caresses the soft skin behind Taeyong’s sideburns and speaks softly, knowing Taeyong can hear him over the music. “You’re hungry, aren’t ya? Hm?” It takes a moment before Taeyong _listens_ to him, before he stops staring past him and focuses, then he nods in a daze. Ten rewards him with a soft kiss and speaks again. “Want me to find you a meal?" 

Taeyong nods again, a pitiful whimper in the back of his throat until Ten silences him with another press of his lips. “Be good and I’ll feed you, m’kay?” His fingers rub calming shapes over the nape of Taeyong’s neck until the glow finally recedes. Taeyong blinks as his senses return.

Ten’s hand slides down to link with Taeyong’s and he leads them onto the dance floor. The humans around them push and grind without discretion, warm bodies without faces or inhibitions. He can see Taeyong getting drunk on the outpour of energy, he shakes his head a few times to clear his mind and fumbles over his own feet. Ten doesn’t allow his surroundings to dull his senses, a feral predator on his hunting grounds.

In front of the bar, there’s a tall brunet man chatting with his seated friend. The two of them laugh and the brunet downs the rest of his beer, leaving the empty bottle on the bar. He separates from his friend and meanders through the crowd, shoulders already flowing with the music. His friend hails the bartender and orders another round of beers.

Ten follows the brunet man, rounding the floor until he and Taeyong are in the man’s line of sight. He’s dancing by himself but his eyes are wandering, clearly on the lookout for a partner. Ten turns around and pulls Taeyong close, making Taeyong stumble into his hold.

“Dance,” he orders as his hand crawls around Taeyong’s waist and settle on his lower back. Taeyong obeys without hesitation, throwing his arm over Ten’s shoulder and rolling his body with the beat, head tossing around in drunken euphoria. He’s more than adept at dancing, matching every roll and swirl of Ten’s hips fluidly, fingers twisting and tightening in Ten’s hair. Ten’s hand slips down to grip Taeyong’s ass and drag their bodies flush from chest to hip, their thighs slot together and Ten grinds skillfully, meeting the hardening bulge in Taeyong’s jeans with his own. Taeyong head droops to Ten’s shoulder, a rasped growl tickling Ten’s ear, and mouths languidly at the warm skin of Ten’s neck.

Predictably, the brunet man is gawking when Ten peeks over Taeyong’s shoulder, so fixated on them he forgot how to dance. His gaze flies away when he realizes he’s been caught, a bright blush on his pale cheeks.

“Stay here.” Ten detaches himself from Taeyong, ignoring Taeyong’s whine at the lost contact, and saunters up to the brunet man. The man jumps when Ten pokes his shoulder, having been intensely avoiding turning their way again. Ten grins up at him, cheerful and toothy, and shouts over the music. “Hiya! You look a lil’ lonely over here, stranger.”

The man seems confused that Ten isn’t upset with him, but he smiles politely anyway. “Ah? Oh, no, my buddy’s over there,” he explains and points his thumb toward the bar. “He just doesn’t like dancing, is all.”

“ _Ohh_ , really? That’s too bad.” Ten walks his fingers down to the center of the man’s chest, toying with the dog tag hanging over the man’s snug blue t-shirt. “A guy as fine as you shouldn’t be out here alone, yeah?”  The man’s blush darkens and his smile turns shy, showing off his dimples. “Y’know, if you _want_ , my friend and I’d love to keep you company. He’s been eying you for a while now.”

The man checks over Ten’s head at Taeyong, who’s demurely holding his fingers to his bottom lip and swinging his hips idly, eyes filled with fire. The lust emanating from the man grows noticeably. Ten licks his lip. “Cute, isn’t he?”

The man agrees fervently and turns back to Ten. “Really cute. Um, if you guys’ll wait, I can go get my buddy so we all –“

“Oh.” Ten makes a show of disappointment when the brunet man tries to leave, pouting and swirling his index finger against the man’s hard chest. “But…we were hoping to play with you. _Just_ you.”

“I –  wait – you mean, like… _both_ of you? With me?” he questions and glances at the bar, almost apologetic. Ten smirks and the man lets out an excited laugh that ends in a loud snort, leaving him mortified. “Oh man, did I just ruin it?”

Ten giggles at him and pinches his shirt, bringing him along to rejoin Taeyong. They learn his name is Jaehyun amidst the feverish press of bodies, trapping him between them with their hands roaming his sculpted torso. Jaehyun is timid but quickly persuaded, his hands cup Ten’s rear when Ten’s fingers climb into his hair and his back arches Taeyong’s hips roll against his.

From the dance floor to the bedroom of Jaehyun’s apartment, they move quickly.

Jaehyun’s shirt is this first to find the floor, Taeyong’s insistently hauling it off while the dog tag stays around Jaehyun’s neck, and Taeyong and Ten sit on either side of Jaehyun at the edge of the bed with Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around their waists. Jaehyun’s mouth is melded over Ten’s, pink lips parted for Ten to lick into, and Ten’s hand slides down Jaehyun’s lean stomach to palm his hard-on over his white jeans. Taeyong whines for affection and Jaehyun switches attention, letting Taeyong curl into his side and snagging Taeyong’s bottom lip between his teeth. Ten watches attentively while mouthing and scraping his teeth over Jaehyun’s unblemished neck, voltage flickering under his skin when he sees how willingly Taeyong bows under Jaehyun’s lead and hears how Taeyong melts at every swipe of Jaehyun’s tongue.

The lust is a potent drug, always tempting Ten to relinquish control. He’s been strong against it for so long, but tonight he feels frisky, urgent. He isn’t dense enough to dismiss Taeyong’s part in it.

He falls to the floor and his hand hooks into Jaehyun’s belt, deftly unlatching it and taking the zipper down next. Jaehyun breaks away from Taeyong to look down at Ten with poorly hidden excitement. Taeyong follows his gaze and Ten catches Taeyong with a flirty wink. “Wanna help me out?”

Taeyong is down on his knees in an instantand both of them shove Jaehyun’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. Jaehyun has to spread his legs wide to accommodate both of them, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His dick bobs heavily between his thighs, flushed stark pink against the rest of his white skin and already drooling precum. Taeyong leers at it so intensely that Ten worries his irises will flash again, but he thinks Taeyong would be infatuated even without lust addling his mind.

Ten’s lips curl as his fingertips skate faintly along Jaehyun’s inner thigh, Taeyong’s gaze following with abject thirst when Ten delicately wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s girth. “What do you think? Nice size, right?” he asks Taeyong while drawing lazy circles onto Jaehyun’s skin with his thumb, hearing Jaehyun’s choked gasp above. “Plenty to share.”

Taeyong nods, terribly eager, and shuffles forward on his knees, hands fidgeting in wait on his thighs. Ten gives him a sly smile and drags his tongue along the underside of Jaehyun’s cock, his warm breath clouding sensitive skin and his fingers massaging where they’re curled around the base. Jaehyun’s hips jerk, arms tensing from the tight grip he has on the sheets. Ten keeps eyes on Taeyong as he licks up to the tip, mouth enveloping the head to lap away the beads of precum.

Enticed, Taeyong leans in to trail kisses along Jaehyun’s inner thigh, nipping the sensitive flesh so it reddens and Jaehyun grunts. He pushes his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s thigh and pelvis, lapping the sweat-slick skin down to Jaehyun’s balls where he kisses both nuts tenderly

“Ah, that’s – that’s good,” Jaehyun groans. He reaches to curl his hands over the backs of their heads, softly urging them to take more of him. Taeyong goes gladly, lifting Jaehyun’s balls on his tongue and suckling them into his mouth, but Ten glances at Jaehyun with a raised eyebrow, a tacit warning that Jaehyun sheepishly heeds. “S-sorry.”

Ten follows his own pace, taking over half of Jaehyun’s cock and tightening his lips. His tongue curls underneath, teasing the spot beneath the helmet and gliding along silken flesh. He steadies himself with one hand on Jaehyun’s knee, the other rubbing Taeyong’s thigh, and he bobs his head back and forth, sucking harshly and glazing Jaehyun’s cock in a layer of spit.

He isn’t so enthusiastic usually, he likes to tease every trace of energy from his victims at a trickle, but he’s distracted. All his focus is drawn to Taeyong slurping loudly over Jaehyun’s balls, his pretty eyes closed in content at Jaehyun’s fingers petting his scalp. Ten’s hard-on is wanting for attention, a jolting throb punctuating every wet smack of Taeyong’s lips. He ignores it for now and pulls off of Jaehyun’s cock.

“C’mere,” he commands gently and squeezes Taeyong’s thigh. Taeyong breaks out of his trance immediately and backs out of Jaehyun’s hold. Ten holds the base of Jaehyun’s dick and angles it until it’s level with Taeyong’s mouth. “Open,” Ten commands again and is pleased when Taeyong’s lips part without question.

Ten cups the back of Taeyong’s head and pushes him forward, little by little forcing his warm mouth down around Jaehyun’s cock. Taeyong’s eyes are wide but he doesn’t protest or struggle against Ten’s grip, not when he takes too much and gags noisily, not when Jaehyun’s thickness is lodged deep in his throat and Ten pushes still, burying his nose in wiry pubic hair and making him mouth uselessly around the Jaehyun’s base.

“Fuck fuck _fuuuck,_ ” Jaehyun chants under heavy breaths, barely stopping himself from grinding into the wet heat of Taeyong’s mouth. His bottom lip is bitten raw and he’s probably kept himself from tumbling over the edge several times now.

After he’s held Taeyong firm for a while, Ten pulls him back by the hair off of Jaehyun’s cock and lets him cough until his chest calms. “Hear that? He’s impressed now,” Ten tell Taeyong and tilts his head toward Jaehyun. “This is what you’ve been asking for.”

Taeyong’s shimmering eyes dart from Jaehyun’s face back to Ten “I-it is?” he asks, but he senses the answer before Ten responds. His soul is already growing stronger. “It is.”

“You feel it now, don’t you?” This time Taeyong nods with certainty and Ten flashes him a proud smile. “Then do a job, ‘kay?” Without waiting, he leaves a kiss at the corner of Taeyong’s mouth and pushes Taeyong to gorge himself on Jaehyun’s cock again, the pace more reckless now. Taeyong visibly doubles his effort. His lips drag around Jaehyun’s cock from how desperately he sucks, he swallows to tighten his throat when Jaehyun is stuffed deep inside, he nuzzles his face into Jaehyun’s crotch without Ten’s help while Jaehyun is balls-deep in his mouth.

Jaehyun either doesn’t notice or is too horny to care about how abnormally long Taeyong holds his breath. Ten isn’t bothered anyway, not when Taeyong’s face is flushed red, drool leaking from his mouth and staining his cheeks and chin,his  eyes tearing up each time Jaehyun’s dick thrusts in too suddenly. As far as Ten is concerned, Jaehyun is no more than a warm dildo at the moment.

“G-guys,” Jaehyun stutters tellingly, cuing Ten to drag Taeyong off immediately. Ten mouths at one side of Jaehyun’s dick and Taeyong at the other, their tongues messily smother Jaehyun’s cockhead while Ten strokes the rest of him. The two of them meet in a kiss just as Jaehyun lets out a drawn out moan, splashing thick globs of cum up over their lips and cheeks, coating their tongues in layers of it.

A little is all it takes for Taeyong’s restraint to fracture. The tendrils of his soul lash out and his eyes shine bright. Ten cradles Taeyong’s face to hide them and grins as Taeyong hungrily laps away the cum staining his lips, cleaning his cheeks with his hand and sucking his sticky fingers clean. Jaehyun’s cum is lust in its purest form and Taeyong is tasting it for the first time, absorbing the desire Jaehyun unwittingly rewarded them.

When there’s none left, Taeyong stares longingly at the mess covering Ten’s face. Ten chuckles while he holds out his tongue, Jaehyun’s load still weighing it down, and lets Taeyong attack him. Taeyong’s mouth is all over Ten’s face, licking the stickiness covering his cheek and chin, suckling down his jawline and neck, then he matches his mouth to Ten’s. Their tongues coil together and cum webs and bubbles between their lip, Taeyong greedily licks into his mouth for any remaining and Ten stays pliant for him. Any other night, Ten is a glutton for energy himself, but Taeyong’s hunger excites him in ways he can’t rationalize.

Taeyong finally calms as their lips part, his eyes returning to normal. Ten’s hand falls to his neck in a comfortable grip. “You enjoyed yourself, huh?” he asks and Taeyong hums in reply. “Then don’t be rude. Thank him.”

Taeyong blinks at Ten, then turns his wide doe eyes on Jaehyun who’s been watching them avidly. “Th-thank you,” he murmurs, his meekness at odds with the cum smeared over his chin and dotting his blouson. Jaehyun’s gulp is audible.

“You guys…are so awesome,” Jaehyun tells them, a mix of awe and naïve gratitude. “Like, _wow_.”

Ten stands and leans into Jaehyun’s side with a knee folded on the mattress. Jaehyun’s arm circles around Ten’s waist and his fingers the buttons of Ten’s shirt. “So you aren’t bored with us now?” Ten teases, clutching Jaehyun’s chin his palm to pull his gaze up.

“No! _God_ , no!” Jaehyun shakes his head insistently. “I swear, if you give me like, ten minutes –“

“Mm, too long.” Ten huffs. His hands travels past Jaehyun’s chest and stomach, silently calling forth the energy in Jaehyun’s body and guiding it downward. His fingertips graze the topside of Jaehyun’s limp cock, running down to the tip and back up. “I don’t think Taeyong can wait that long?” He gestures to Taeyong still kneeling on the floor. His eyes are bleary and his hand is at his clothed crotch, his hips rolling to grind into his palm for only the barest friction. “See? He needs to be fucked _real_ bad.”

Whether Jaehyun thinks he’s ready or not, his cock is already hardening under Ten’s touch, lust roiling beneath the surface. He looks down at himself, bewildered at his own sudden stamina but not unhappy.

Ten and Taeyong rid themselves of their soiled clothes while Jaehyun digs through his nightstand drawers for a small bottle of lube. He turns back to find them fully nude and shoulder to shoulder, Taeyong nosing affectionately into Ten’s neck, and he whezes. “Which – I mean…how…?”

Ten figures out his rambling and pushes a kiss into Taeyong’s hair. “How do you want him to fuck you, Taeyong?”

Taeyong eyes Jaehyun without lifting his head and gingerly pats the space in front of him. Jaehyun nearly slips climbing onto the bed and sits cross-legged where Taeyong wanted. Taeyong detaches himself from Ten’s side and crawls forward until he’s straddling Jaehyun’s thighs, knees clenched around Jaehyun’s waist and hands clutching his broad shoulders. His eyes are dark while Jaehyun’s are wide and mesmerized.

Ten grabs the bottle of lube and splays his fingers over Taeyong’s back, cuing him to bow his spine so his ass sticks out. Jaehyun grabs two greedy palmfuls of Taeyong’s ass cheeks and spreads him, putting Taeyong’s tight pucker on display. Ten doesn’t waste time working Taeyong open, two slick fingers sinking knuckle-deep into Taeyong’s warmth. Taeyong grunts his discomfort, but Ten is too invigorated to slow down, twisting and curling his fingers until Taeyong’s hole is soft and dripping.

Now that he’s seen how well Taeyong swallowed Jaehyun’s dick, Ten is impatient to see how much further Taeyong can be broken. After refraining from touching himself the entire night, just that thought frays at Ten’s self-control.

He pats Taeyong’s ass playfully when his fingers slip out and moves until he’s kneeling behind Jaehyun, wanting a clear view of Taeyong’s face. Jaehyun grips Taeyong’s waist to balance him and Taeyong reaches behind himself to grab Jaehyun’s cock, still slippery with spit. He angles it just right and lowers his body around it, biting his lip when the head struggles to slip past his rim. Jaehyun’s arms tremble holding Taeyong up, his moan weak as his cock is steadily engulfed in velvet warmth, and his head drops when Taeyong is seated in his lap, Jaehyun’s balls flush against his ass.

A breathy sound falls from Taeyong’s mouth as he leans close to Jaehyun’s ear. His lips brush the shell and he peers straight at Ten. “Please…don’t be gentle,” he pleads. “I really need it.”

Ten’s eyes narrow, feeling distinctly like he’s being toyed with. He’s distracted when Jaehyun obliges Taeyong’s request and lifts him up, just the head of his cock lodged in Taeyong’s hole, then he roughly drops Taeyong down until their hips smack together. Taeyong’s whimpers from the ache and his eyes flutter with tears drops clinging to his dark lashes, but his hands thread into Jaehyun’s hair and pet encouragingly, letting Jaehyun know he’s safe to keep the same brutal pace.

Ten’s arms snake around Jaehyun’s middle and his fingers splay over his Jaehyun’s, pinching Jaehyun’s pert nipples between his knuckles and rolling them. He’s rerouting Jaehyun’s desire and pouring it into Taeyong, fascinated with how Taeyong thrives the harder he’s fucked. Taeyong’s moans are whined and fragmented, his mouth is hung open with drool dribbling from his lips, and he _leers_ at Ten as if he’s delighted by how much Ten is affected. Ten doesn’t bother to hide it, he snatches the bottle of lube and takes a generous amount, making Taeyong watch as his glistening fingers smooth down his stomach, past his furiously throbbing hard-on to play with his own rim. Taeyong’s fingers tighten in Jaehyun’s hair and his eyes are attentive to the flexing muscles in Ten’s arm as Ten rides his hand, timing every pump of his fingers with the drops of Taeyong’s body around Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun cums with arms wrapped tight around Taeyong’s torso and Taeyong is quick to follow, rutting into Jaehyun’s abs and spurting messily up to Jaehyun’s chest. He clenches his eyes and tilts his head back with frantic breaths, Ten has to bite his tongue to keep from scolding Taeyong for taking away his view.

This time, Jaehyun’s fatigue is visible. His forehead is resting on Taeyong’s shoulder and his entire body heaves with ragged pants. His pale skin is a shade grayer than it once was and perspiration beads from every pore. “Shit,” he curses into Taeyong’s skin, eyelids heavy and arms now weak.

Unfortunately for him, he still has plenty of lifeforce left for Ten siphon. Ten makes that abundantly clear when he snags Jaehyun by the hair and yanks his head up, licking a salty drop of sweat from Jaehyun’s neck up behind his ear. “C’mon, Jaehyun. You’re not tired yet, are ya?” he goads and nibbles Jaehyun’s earlobe.

“I…I…”

“Please, Jaehyun?” Taeyong bends and leaves kisses on Jaehyun’s chin and the apple of his cheek, toying with the chain around his neck. “It’s not fair if you don’t take care of Ten too.”

Ten nods and pouts pitifully. “I’m awful lonely here, y’know. Can’t you go just _one_ last time? I don’t mind doing all the work.”

Their careful touches ignite the last vestiges of lust from Jaehyun’s soul. His dick stiffens again, painfully tender, and he shows Ten a frail smile. “O…okay Y-yeah…one more.”

Jaehyun’s body is sluggish but he’s still eager to please. Ten situates himself on his elbows and knees in front of the headboard, spreading his thighs and impatiently shifting his hips from side to side. Jaehyun shuffles on his knees behind Ten and slides his palm down Ten’s ass cheek, squeezing the plush flesh down to Ten’s strong thighs. He pulls the cheek aside and rubs his thumb up and down the line of Ten’s crack, Ten’s pucker still dripping slickness from fingering himself. Ten purrs when Jaehyun thumbs inside his pucker, swirling and testing how well Ten will stretch for him, appreciative despite the exhaustion.

Jaehyun’s other hand lands heavily on Ten’s lower back and Ten arches, bares himself entirely. “Don’t tease,” he croons to speed Jaehyun up before he passes out. Jaehyun listens and slips his thumb out of Ten to ready his cock instead. His weight is uncomfortably heavy when he leans forward and sinks into Ten, slowly at first then stretching Ten wide around him. Ten groans under his breath as he’s gradually filled with Jaehyun’s thickness, the pressure inside him mounting delightfully.

When Jaehyun bottoms out, the fatigue catches him again. He shakily clutches the headboard with both hands to keep from collapsing on Ten beneath him. “Sorry, I just…”

“Shh, I got ya.” Ten makes good on his word and leans forward, letting half of Jaehyun’s cock slip out before he drives backward, stuffing himself to the brim again. Their moans come out in unison and Ten picks up the speed, the muscles in his thigh tensing as he bounces his ass back against Jaehyun’s hips. The mattress squeaks and the sharp slaps of his ass cheeks against Jaehyun’s thighs is all Ten can hear. The sweat pouring from Jaehyun’s forehead sprinkles over his shoulder blades, the lube gushing from his hole around Jaehyun’s cock spills down their thighs.

Ten turns his head left and right trying to get a glimpse of Taeyong, to see if he’s affected as badly as Ten was earlier, yet Taeyong isn’t in sight. The spicy taste of his energy is still in the room. Ten frowns and switches to rolling his hips in broad circles, grinding into Jaehyun’s crotch and clenching tight around Jaehyun’s girth. Jaehyun moans airily, “O-oh, that’s –,“ and his hips jerk, but Ten isn’t interested in him.

Suddenly, a hand reaches between Ten’s legs and grasps his hanging cock, startling Ten out of his rhythm. Ten peeks between his legs and sees Taeyong’s seated behind Jaehyun, one thin hand squeezing Ten’s cock softly and the other on Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun’s abrupt jolt makes sense, Taeyong has his face planted between Jaehyun’s ass cheeks, slurping and thrusting his pink tongue into Jaehyun’s hole, lapping up and down Jaehyun’s cleft. Whether intentional or not, the desire Jaehyun empties into Ten comes twofold now.

Rather than jerking Ten off, Taeyong gives him a tight hole to fuck into and Ten uses it gratefully. Taeyong’s palm is dry and Ten relishes the friction as he rolls back into Jaehyun’s cock, his balls slapping over Taeyong’s wrist. The combination is dazzling, Jaehyun’s cock rocking into Ten’s sweet spot, Taeyong’s index finger teasing the underside of his cockhead. Ten feels more pleasure than he has in centuries and it shows with every pitchy noise that falls from lips.

He finishes before Jaehyun does – he _never_ finishes before his victim – and spatters the sheets below with sticky wads of cum. The euphoria lasts overlong with Jaehyun cumming heavily inside him, wet heat flooding him and squelching out past his rim to drip down his taint. The lust feeds into his body and his soul blazes, satiated and radiating its elation from Ten’s chest down to his fingertips.

At some point his consciousness waned and Jaehyun’s body is crumpled on top of his when he blinks back to reality. “So. Damn. Heavy,” Ten grunts and angles his torso so Jaehyun simply slumps off to the side, motionless. “Yeesh.”

“I-is he… _dead?”_ Taeyong is gawking at Jaehyun’s body when Ten sits back on his haunches, feeling fresh and revitalized. “Did we kill him?”

“Nope!” Ten stretches his arms above his head, wholly unconcerned. “He’ll croak pretty soon, though.”

“What?!”

Ten lifts his eyebrows at Taeyong’s dramatic outburst. “Whaddya mean _what?_ D’you miss what I said about draining _life_ forces? Kinda hard to live without it.”

Taeyong isn’t consoled in the slightest. He’s wringing his fingers in his lap, staring at Jaehyun’s blank face apologetically. “I didn’t want to kill him. I was just –“

“How do you feel?”

Taeyong hesitates and avoids Ten’s eyes, but Ten already knows. The honey tone of Taeyong’s skin is richer, his eyes are sharp and lively, and his cheeks and body have gained a healthy weight to them. “I feel…okay, fine, I feel great – fucking _incredible_ , really. But…won’t we get in trouble?”

Ten scoots closer to Taeyong just to flick the shell of his ear. Taeyong glares. “You think this is my first time, silly? I’ve had the city’s police commissioner,” he pauses to snap his fingers, “charmed since I got here.”

The crinkle in Taeyong’s brow lessens a little. “Still, I feel bad. He was a nice guy. Maybe if we…fed a little less?”

 _“We?_ You were the greedy one!” Ten shoves Taeyong’s shoulder and cackles when Taeyong blushes down to his chest. “You practically ate him alive by yourself! I thought I was gonna starve.”

“Shut up! I didn’t!” Taeyong sounds sure for a full second, then he bites his thumbnail and mumbles, “Did I?”

Ten cackles louder and tackles Taeyong the bed, catching him off-guard. They roll around in the soiled sheets until Ten comes out on top, straddling Taeyong’s waist with his grinning face hovering close over Taeyong’s frowning one. “What’re you doing?”

“What I like,” Ten replies and leans in for a kiss. He hits Taeyong’s cheek instead when Taeyong turns away, making a distressed noise.

“Don’t kiss me now. I’ve… _done_ stuff.”

Ten scoffs. “A little late to care about that, ain’t it?”

Taeyong opens his mouth to shoot back and Ten catches his lips, laughing and tangling their tongues together. Taeyong grumbles at first, but his hands eventually find Ten’s sides and he returns the kiss with matching passion. They make out lazily until the sun rises, until the corpse beside them is cold.

The meal keeps them full for the rest of the week. Taeyong stays in Ten’s – Taeil’s – condo in the meantime.

“I’ll find someplace else soon,” Taeyong promises. Ten shoves him into the spare room and shuts the door.

His presence is noticeable even when he’s holed up in his room blasting music on Taeil’s expensive laptop. The condo has never been more organized – Ten doesn’t fancy cleaning and Taeil hasn’t had an independent thought in years – and he cooks meals for himself and Taeil, as pointless as food is for him. He comments on the weather and makes shopping lists and smiles when he sees stray cats around the neighborhood. Despite having a soul forged in sin, he’s much more human than demon.

They don’t talk to each other much unless Taeyong has a question or they’re watching something on television together, and it isn’t uncomfortable. Taeyong doesn’t dig into Ten’s past, though Ten can tell he’s curious, and Ten never addresses the connection between them in the Jaehyun’s bedroom, hoping to forget it.

Memories from that night plague him still, lewd images and sounds, phantom sensations on his skin that leave him boned up in the middle of the day. He closes his eyes and sees Taeyong clawing at Jaehyun’s shoulders as he’s ruthlessly fucked, feels Taeyong’s long fingers toying with his dick. As long as he’s been alive, Ten can’t recall a single face or name from his feedings, nor can he recall feeling any pleasure other than the gratification after a feeding – until now, that is.

It’s perplexing, it’s worrying. Ten doesn’t like not having the right answer, so he searches for it.

“Lure someone myself? Like, _alone?_ ” Taeyong is standing in the doorway of the master bedroom’s closet holding the outfit Ten forced into his arms. “You won’t be there?”

“’Course I’ll be there! I just won’t be helping you, is all.” Ten is distracted rifling through his clothes, grimacing at outfits he’s worn recently. “It’s an overnight rock festival, tons of humans to choose from. I’m gonna pick up a snack myself.”

Taeyong’s fingers fidget anxiously. “But…wasn’t it nice? Last time? I thought it was nice,” he mumbles the last bit.

Ten glances at him and snorts. “Hey now, you’re big boy, aren’t ya? You can catch your own food.”

Taeyong hesitates, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah…yeah, you’re right. I should,” he nods.

“Good!”

Ten decides on an outfit while Taeyong is dressing in his own room – he’s too prudent to change clothes around Ten, as if they haven’t already seen each other naked. Ten is lacing up his black boots when Taeyong shouts his name and Ten snickers, having already expected it.

In front of the bed, Taeyong is waiting for him with crossed arms and an unamused glare. “Please say you forgot my shirt.”

Once Ten gets a look at him, Taeyong’s complaint falls on deaf ears. The leather jacket he’s wearing is cropped to end just above his navel and shows off an attractive amount of skin. The blue jeans hug his hips and thighs tight and the ankle boots lengthen his skinny legs. He looks like a dream, except…

“Ah, you’re messing the look up!” Ten stalks over to Taeyong and pushes his arms away, pulling the zipper down of Taeyong’s jacket down so it hangs open. “There.”

“Why can’t I ever wear a shirt?” Taeyong whines when Ten bats his hand away from the zipper. “I’m barely covered like this.”

“I know. We match!” Ten backs away so Taeyong can see his outfit – a mesh-sleeved shirt cropped even shorter than Taeyong’s jacket paired with camo cargo pants. Ten models it with several exaggerated poses. “You saying it doesn’t look nice?”

Taeyong examines Ten’s outfit, then his own. His face turns pink. “It’s not that. Don’t we look a little…?”

“Slutty?” Ten beams and nods excitedly.

“I was gonna say _exposed_ ,” Taeyong corrects flatly, “but yeah, that too.”

Ten shrugs and swings his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder. “Embrace your inner self, I say.”

By the time Taeyong catches his meaning and starts glowering, Ten is already teleporting them out of the condo.

They reappear behind a line of changing tents on an open field. There are a few people loitering around under the night sky, but the majority of the crowd is surrounding the massive stage set-up farther off, jumping to the intense guitar strums blaring for miles out. The music doesn’t suit Ten’s taste but Taeyong is already bobbing his head to rhythm. The teleporting barely affected him this time.

They walk together until they reach the edge of the chaotic mob. Ten bumps his hip against Taeyong’s to separate them. “Find yourself a cutie,” he instructs with a fluttering wave of his fingers. Taeyong scans the humans around, somewhat panicked, and nods. In the next minute, he vanishes into the mob.

Here is where Ten finds an answer. He has no intention of feeding tonight, he’s not very hungry, but he needs an opportunity to figure out his strange fixation on Taeyong. Having sealed away his emotions for so long has left him unable to recognize them, much less deal with them directly, yet being around Taeyong fills him with an undecipherable array of instincts he wants to act on.

Ten waits where he stands as the band on stage cycles through several songs. The crowd frenzies and pulses around him, but his concentration is on the spicy taste that’s become so very familiar to him in such a short time. Ten waits where he stands until that same spice flares, titillated by the lust being fed to it, then he moves.

There’s a man glued to Taeyong’s side when Ten sights him. He’s Taeyong’s height, has hair the shade of rust and a smile so handsome it borders on hypnotic. He’s clutching a can of beer in one and Taeyong’s bare waist in the other, keeping him close as they both bounce to the heavy pounding of drums. Taeyong is squeezing the man’s shoulder and rising up on his toes to whisper in the man’s ear, the man takes the liberty to trace his fingers along the edge of Taeyong’s waistband.

Ten watches them, tilts his head left and right and sorts through the unpleasantness that prickles his fingertips. He isn’t jealous – his heart doesn’t burn with love and, hell, he wouldn’t mind seeing Taeyong bend over and beg for this man’s cock, actually – and he isn’t angry since Taeyong is only here on _his_ instruction, yet seeing Taeyong’s coy mannerisms easily ensnare this man doesn’t sit well with him. Ten is…

…unhappy.

He’s unhappy that Taeyong won’t need his help luring in meals after tonight. He’s unhappy that Taeyong will become independent and ultimately leave Taeil’s condo to find his own home. He’s unhappy that he won’t experience the same pleasure in bed with a victim as he did with Taeyong, that he won’t be able to tease Taeyong until he either blushes or glares, that Taeyong will wander the world on his own as Ten always has and take that familiar spicy taste with him.

And then, Ten will be alone again.

“Huh.” Ten scratches his head and laughs to himself. “Well that’s kooky.”

Never one to use caution before acting, Ten confidently charges up to the couple and taps Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong looks surprised to see him so soon. “Ten? What’s wrong? Oh.” Taeyong squeezes the man’s shoulder to get his attention. “Yuta, this is the friend I was talking about, Ten.” The man, Yuta, shifts eyes between them curiously, mostly their midriffs, and he lifts his chin in greeting.

It’s the first time Taeyong has called him friend. It rouses a new emotion that Ten immediately disregards. “I wanna talk. Somewhere else,” Ten says and tilts his head toward the outskirts of the crowd. Taeyong understands and detangles himself from Yuta’s side with an apologetic smile. They whisper in each other’s ears a few times and Yuta pulls a pen from his pocket, probably there for this very purpose. He scribbles on the back of Taeyong’s hand before they part.

Taeyong follows Ten out of the jostling crowd and toward the tents where they first appeared. It’s quiet enough for Ten to face Taeyong and take Taeyong’s hand.

“Don’t leave me,” he commands simply, sure the meaning is clear enough.

It isn’t. Taeyong squints at him. “Uh, you’re holding my hand. I can’t go anywhere.”

Ten sighs loudly. “No, silly, I mean don’t leave _me_ ,” he repeats and gestures vaguely to the area around him. Taeyong’s expression doesn’t change and Ten pouts, a little frustrated. “Like, you can feed on your own and stuff, but not all the time! We should do it together a lot. And don’t leave home or move out of the city without me. Understand?”

Taeyong seems to understand this time yet he’s still confused. “But you said –“

“And _now_ I’m saying this! Geez, what aren’t you getting?”

He expects to have to explain himself and his tumultuous connection with his feelings. Taeyong apparently doesn’t need to hear it and shrugs casually. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Ten frowns, suspicious.

“Yeah, okay.” Taeyong twists their clasped hands around until their fingers lace together. “I didn’t want to leave in the first place. Got no place to go and, well, you _are_ the only one like me. I think…I’d be lonely.” He scans Ten from head to toe and smiles. “You’re not so bad anyway. Kind of weird, though. Really weird.”

While Ten is slightly annoyed Taeyong is making his emotional turmoil seem simple, he’s more pleased at Taeyong accepting. He tugs Taeyong forward and hugs him around the middle, burying his chin in Taeyong’s chest and grinning up at him. “You’re no better, buddy.”

“I’m not competition for you.”

“Eh? Did you forget about _nnnhg, don’t be gentle,_ I _NEED_ it~!” Ten sings loudly, making a few passersby turn their way.

Taeyong’s face burns scarlet at the memory and he looks away. “Don’t talk about that! I was…in the moment. I guess.”

Ten hums and slowly slides his hands down Taeyong’s back to rest on Taeyong’s rear. “You were honest, it’s not a bad thing.” He squeezes hard so Taeyong squeaks. “It was fun. I liked it”

“You did? Really?” Taeyong sounds skeptical, unbelieving of how frustrated he made Ten that night.

Ten smirks with just a touch of spite. “Mhm. Let me show you.”

For once, Ten doesn’t think about his hunger.

He teleports three times, once to drop Taeyong off in the living room of their condo, twice to flash into his room for a tube of lube and return to the living room. He snaps his fingers and Taeil, obliviously stationary as always, immediately stands up from his seat and shuffles to his room.

Taeyong is sprawled out on the couch, eying Ten incredulously. “You could’ve just walked to your room.”

“ _Nyeh nyeheh nyeh myeh heh heh nyeh,_ ” Ten mocks with his tongue between his teeth and straddles Taeyong’s thighs, leaning in to smash their lips together. Taeyong rolls his eyes but doesn’t refuse, parting his lips to let Ten’s tongue mingle with his. He moans through his nose and grips Ten’s thighs, squeezing upward until his hand covers the thickening bulge in Ten’s pants. He cups it and Ten thrusts, grinding into Taeyong’s palm as he curls his tongue against every inch of Taeyong’s mouth.

They shed clothes sloppily, Ten hopping up to toss away his shirt and Taeyong yanking his jeans down to his ankles. He only manages to get one boot off before Ten is on him again, leaving Taeyong’s jeans tangled around one ankle. Ten leans with his knees against the edge of the cushion and Taeyong scoots his lower half forward, instinctively raising his legs and presenting his ass when Ten coats his fingers heavily with lube.

Taeyong inhales softly when Ten’s slick fingers push inside without patience, first one finger and then two. Ten kisses Taeyong’s chin, the bend of his jaw and licks the shell of his ear while he stretches Taeyong, fingertips merciless when they stroke along Taeyong’s walls and press against the perfect spot. The moans he coaxes from Taeyong’s lips are addictive, maybe maddening. His fingers thrust harder to hear the sinful sound repeated and his thumb massages into Taeyong’s taint.

“ _Nh_ , Ten…c’mon,” Taeyong urges with a slight push of Ten’s shoulders. “More. All of it.”

“But I’m into this,” Ten tells him teasingly and curls his fingers intentionally when Taeyong starts to speak, making him choke on his words. “Maybe I want you to cum more than once.”

Taeyong slaps his shoulder sharply and Ten yelps. “Don’t be an ass right now.”

Ten smiles cheekily and pulls his hand away. He kisses Taeyong once softly, then again and strokes his tongue against Taeyong’s until the frown Taeyong wears melts. “You’re sort of a bossy bitch when you want cock, huh?” he murmurs against Taeyong’s lips. “Be nicer.”

Taeyong plays along and nuzzles his nose to Ten’s. “ _Please_ fuck me?” He teases Ten’s bottom lip with the swipes of the tip of his tongue. “I’d be _your_ bitch if you were fucking me. Right. Now.”

“Like you weren’t already,” Ten informs with another sweet liplock. The sour look on Taeyong’s face is only appeased when Ten shoves his pants to his calves and uncovers his cock, fully hard with smeared precum glistening at the tip. Ten is amused to see the awed sparkle in Taeyong’s eyes and the gradual rise of Taeyong’s own hard-on, having guessed correctly about Taeyong being smitten with any cock.

Hands braced on either side of Taeyong, Ten forces his cock past Taeyong’s resistant pucker and steadily sinks deeper, soft heat gripping Ten the further he’s buried. He’s attentive to the quiet whines Taeyong breathes out, focused on Taeyong reaching up to grip the back of the couch and his jacket falling open to show his pink nipples. Taeyong is in pain, but he revels in it instead of fighting it. His eyelashes flicker the wider he’s stretched, the more he’s stuffed full, and legs his spread wider to allow Ten as close as possible, Ten’s hips flush with Taeyong’s ass when he bottoms out.

Ten starts with fluid rolls of his hips, barely pulling out and grinding deep inside Taeyong. Taeyong’s eyes clench shut and his mouth hangs open with harried pants, his own cock bounces against his stomach. Ten brutishly bites Taeyong’s bottom lip so his eyes fly open and their gazes catch. Like this Ten can see everything – the shimmer of pained tears in his eyes and the dense haze shrouding them, not intoxicated on anyone’s lust but his own, lust for Ten. It makes Ten drive into him harder, makes Ten take hold of waist and drag his body forward so every impact is harsh and bruising.

“L-like that, like th – _ah! Yeah,_ ” Taeyong loses his voice as his body is wracked, the slams of Ten’s hips knocking the breath from his lungs. Ten stoops down to lick into Taeyong’s pliant mouth and swallow every breath, a sloppy slide of lips that leaves saliva dribbling down their chins. The slick heat constricted around Ten’s dick becomes so overwhelming that he loses pace, moaning into Taeyong’s mouth and pounding him erratically.

Ten feels himself near finishing and clutches the back of the couch above Taeyong’s head in one hand, the other circling Taeyong’s cock and squeezing. It takes less than a flick of his thumb for Taeyong to keen and erupt, spraying his stomach and chest with gooey lines of cum and dirtying his jacket. He can’t turn his head away this time and Ten can enjoy the pleasure contort his beautiful face. He thrusts into Taeyong fully and cums hard, letting Taeyong’s body squeeze every thick load out of cock until it floods Taeyong’s hole and seeps out around Ten’s cock.

Ten remembers this for centuries to come.

They kiss playfully while their bodies calm, flirty nibbles of lips and quick licks accompanied with giggles. Ten tries to pull out but Taeyong’s thighs squeeze around his waist to hold him hostage. “Wait, don’t! You’ll mess up the couch,” he warns, cautious of how he shifts his own lower body to avoid any spill.

Ten raises an eyebrow and leans on his elbows so he’s less uncomfortable with Taeyong’s weight holding him down. “You didn’t think of that an hour ago?”

Taeyong wraps his arms around Ten’s shoulders when Ten tries to move again, dragging him into an unwanted hug. Ten whinnies and prods Taeyong’s sides to weaken.  “Just…just pick me up and move me, okay?”

“ _Me_ pick _you_ up? I just did all the work and you want me to pick you up?” Ten’s laugh is raucous and fake and ends with a glare at Taeyong, one Taeyong fires back.

“Suddenly you can’t teleport?”

“Ai, one of us is tired, buddy. Tired _and_ hungry.”

Taeyong perks up at that. His index fingers circles Ten shoulder blade coyly. “Does that mean…do you want to eat? Together again?” He clears his throat, shy as if Ten’s cock isn’t still sheathed inside him.

“Hm, greedy as always.” Ten rests his forehead against Taeyong’s, chuckling in his face. “It’s that human from earlier, ain’t it? Yuta?”

Taeyong’s cheeks are red, but he still raises the back of his hand to show off the blue ink scrawled on his skin. “He gave me his number.”

Ten wraps his arms snug around Taeyong’s waist and grins viciously. “Let’s not keep him waiting, then!”

In a cloud of black mist, they disappear.

 

–––

 

When night falls, the already mysterious string of deaths around the city seems to double overnight. Family members and friends are claimed, pillars of the community and innocent lives murdered at random. Concerned residents petition the local police force for justice, for a proper investigation.

Their plights go unheard, and one-by-one they become nourishment for the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> The heinous crimes TaeTen committed as humans, you ask? Stealing my heart uwu ♥
> 
> Now available for Winwin discourse at [this Twitter location.](https://twitter.com/reinefleche)


End file.
